


Expiration Date

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim keeps his New Year's resolution.





	Expiration Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Resolution."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 5th, 2009.

Fighting consciousness, Tim rolled over onto his side and smashed his nose into Dick’s shoulder.

He’d forgotten Dick was there.

Actually, he was the out of place one, which was brought clearly to mind when he opened his eyes and remembered he was in Dick’s apartment.

Then he remembered what had brought him there, and what had happened.

He tried to, but couldn’t fight the grin as it spread across his face.

Apparently woken by Tim’s lack of grace, Dick turned onto his side, too. Tim’s heart tightened when he saw Dick smiling back at him. One of Dick’s hands ran through Tim’s hair, and he tried not to worry about what sort of bedhead he might have.

Dick petted him for a few more moments before asking, “Sleep well?”

“Yes.” He slept well even though he was mildly sore and extremely preoccupied. He kept playing the night over and over in his head.

“No regrets?”

“No. And I didn’t expect to. I’ve had a crush on you for _years_. I was just waiting for you to take the hint and get on board.”

“Well, let’s consider that achieved.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.”

Dick watched him for a while longer, and Tim started to feel self-conscious about everything. Finally Dick asked, “Why now?”

Tim felt his face flush, earning a wary, raised-eyebrow expression from Dick. “It was my New Year’s resolution.”

Dick looked over Tim’s shoulder to the clock on the nightstand. “You didn’t waste time, either. It’s been the new year for less than nine hours.”

“You know me. I like to get things done in a timely manner.”

Dick smirked. “Yes, I know you. Tell me the real reason when you feel comfortable. For right now, let’s try to get some sleep.”

Smiling, Tim wrapped himself around Dick, letting himself bask in that great glowy feeling he’d heard so much about. He’d finally gotten what he wanted. Dick Grayson. A Dick Grayson who returned his feelings.

And last night...

He’d known the who for a while, and had figured on a few wheres and a few different hows. The when, however...

He’d resolved to lose his virginity by the expiration date on the condom Dick had given him a while ago, before he knew he was Tim’s target.

Tim had kept his resolution by fifteen hours.


End file.
